


Steve McGarrett, You Are A Good Man:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Wedding/Wedding Planning Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Day Off, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a wonderful morning together, What happened, Stay Tuned!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Steve McGarrett, You Are A Good Man:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a wonderful morning together, What happened, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that the week that they had was over, Cause it sure was stressing him, & his team out. He noticed that his fiancée, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, gets sick when he is stressed out. So, He was glad that they had the day off.

 

He had it all planned out, & he made sure that the Blond was comfortable. He went downstairs, so he can start his planning, & put a smile on Danny’s face, That was important to him on that day, He whistled all the way down the kitchen.

 

Danny woke up, & smiled, He realized that he has the best life, & was grateful to God everyday. **“I ** _am_** gonna love my man, Til the day that I die”** , he thought to himself, as he just relaxed, & enjoyed the silence. The Loudmouth Detective felt happy, & hopes that this feeling will last.

 

Steve came back to check on his lover, & was glad to see him resting comfortably. He put the tray down, & he leaned in, & kissed him on the top of his head. “Morning, Danno, You are so beautiful this morning”, Danny woke up, & smiled at him.

 

“Gorgeous, It’s so nice to see your sexy smile this morning, Thank you for letting me sleeping in”. They kissed, & before it turned heated, “Breakfast”, Steve said, as he presented him the tray. He wanted Danny to feel loved, & cherished.

 

“You did this all for me ?”, He asked, Danny was feeling so lucky, & he is planning making the honeymoon special for Steve. “You deserved it, Cause of the shitty week we had,” “Steve McGarrett, You are the best man that I ever known”, They spent time together, & they spent their day at the beach.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
